The present invention relates to dressing composites, and more particularly to packaged bandages.
Before the present invention, bandages have been commonly supplied to the consumer in paper packages which are opened to expose the bandage at the time of use. The bandage normally have an absorbent pad, and opposed end portions with adhesive for attaching the bandage to the patient. However, the packaged bandages have required separate release sheets for the adhesive on the bandage end portions, which must be removed from the bandage and discarded when it is desired to apply the bandage, thus causing inconvenience to the user and unduly complicating the attachment procedure.